Travelling the time
by shirokuro hime
Summary: Gintoki bertemu dengan dirinya 15 tahun yang lalu,dia tidak tahu mengapa dia sampai terdampar ke sini.tetapi dia harus kembali ke masanya untuk menyelamatkan shouyo sensei. gintoki juga ingin menolong shouyo sensei dan kembali ke masa lalu.tetapi kalau misalnya shouyo sensei hidup dia pasti takkan bertemu dengan kagura dan shinpachi.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:Gintama punya sorachi hideaki sensei!karakternya dipinjem cuma untuk kesenangan author **

**Travelling the time  
**

**Chapter 1: a meeting with demon**

* * *

"Iblis Pemakan-manusia?"

Itulah yang dikatakan gintoki setelah dia keluar kamar mandi.

"Kau tak tahu gin-san?rumornya dia seorang tsujigiri yang mencuri uang atau sesuatu yang bisa dimakan setelah dia membunuh korbannya"shinpachi menjelaskan dengan detail tentang rumor yang sedang heboh di edo.

"Biasa lah,aku kan kudet (kurang update)"katanya sambil mengupil.

"Alah,alah,yang biasanya kau lakukan cuma nonton siaran ketsuno ana-aru,dan mengupil sambil minum susu stroberi aru"

Tambah kagura yang sedang memakan sukonbu.

"Tapi..."Shinpachi terdiam sejenak.

"Tapi..?"Tanya gintoki dan kagura bersamaan.

"Rumornya..."

"Rumor lagi,rumor lagi,ganti kek"

Keluh gintoki.

"Oke,oke,kata orang-orang si 'iblis pemakan manusia' ini seorang anak-anak"lanjutnya

"Bah,kalau itu sih namanya udh cerita belaka tauk,yang betul saja seorang anak-anak menelan korban berjumlah 37 orang, ar u fucking kidding me?"Liriknya.

"Tapi ini memang betul,banyak yang sudah melihat faktanya"kata shinpachi dengan muka serius.

Kali ini Gintoki tidak memberi respon dia melanjutkan minum stroberi milknya dan mengupil sambil nonton siaran cuaca ketsuno ana.

Shinpachi hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Jam menunjukkan jam 5.

Entah karena apa gintoki ingin minum sake.

"Jangan pulang malam-malam,nanti kau bertemu dengan tsujigiri itu"

Shinpachi mengingatkan gin.

"Ya,ya"

Betul saja yang di katakan shinpachi,dia minum kebanyakan jadi mabuk dia mengaku tidak kuat akan alkohol tapi dia tetap berkeras untuk meminum alkohol.

"Oi!ji-san!tambah 1 botol lagi"

"Ano,danna apa sebaiknya kau berhenti? Ini sudah terlalu malam dan rumornya di jam segini iblis-pemakan-manusia itu mencari korban"

"Ck,sudahla minta saja 1 botol lagi dan aku akan pulang!"

"Ba-baiklah"

Sesudah dia meminum 1 botol,dia pulang dengan keadaan setengah sadar karena mabuk itu.

Sepertinya dia sadar dia bakal ambruk kalau jalan terus ke kediamannya,karena itu dia beristirahat di kursi taman yang biasa dipakai oleh madao.

Tetapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya,dompetnya hilang? Tidak,rambutnya jadi lurus?gak mungkin.

Seperti firasat buruk...

Pengaruh alkoholnya mulai hilang dan dia bisa berpikir agak jernih.

Kenapa firasatku tidak enak?pikirnya.

Srek

Sesuatu bergerak di semak-semak.

"Siapa itu?!keluar!"Teriaknya.

Setelah beberapa saat dia keluar.

Gintoki terkejut 1085 keliling karena sosok itu.

Anak kecil berambut perak dengan mata crimson yang memakai yukata berwarna biru yang sudah lusuh sambil membawa katana.

"K-kau..."Gintoki tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Dia melihat lagi sosok itu.

Dari matanya dan bajunya sepertinya dia belum bertemu dengan shoyo sensei,matanya penuh dengan ketidakpercayaan terhadap orang lain.

Sedangkan chibi gintoki belum juga agak terkejut karena sosok yang akan dia lawan sangat mirip dengannya.

Dia membuka sarung katananya dan berlari ke arahnya.

"Ck!"

TRANG

Katana chibi gin mendorong bokutou gin.

Tetapi celah anak ini masih banyak pertama-tama kubuat dia pingsan dan akan kubawa ke yorozuya pikir gin.

Setelah dia mengayunkan katananya ke baju gin membuatnya sedikit robek dia melihat celah.

Langsung saja dia menendang perut bocah itu.

"..emang aku dulu selemah itu ya?"

Dia menggendong anak itu dan membawanya ke yorozuya.

Didalam kediaman yorozuya kagura sangat bingung.

"G-gin-chan jangan bilang kau lari setelah mengha-"

Plak!

Gin memukul kepala kagura

"YANG JELAS GAK! BAKAYARO!"

"Jadi dia siapa?sepupumu?ato bayi yang di episode 50? (Author lupa namanya).dan dia sangat mirip denganmu"

"Ok,ok,biar kujelaskan"

"Jelaskan apa aru?tentang kau lari lagi setelah menghami-"

PLAK

Gintoki memukul kepala kagura untuk yang ke 2 kalinya.

"AKU TIDAK MENGHAMILI SIAPA-SIAPA"bantahnya sambil memasang muka dengan siluet yang menyeramkan.

"Ba-baik aku tidak akan bicara yang gak-gak lagi aru"janji kagura sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Dia si iblis-pemakan-manusia"

"Eh?jadi dia si tsujigiri itu aru?berarti patsuan betul aru!"

"Tapi yang membuatku membawanya kesini karena..."Dia terdiam sejenak.

"Karena?"

"Dia adalah aku dari masa lalu"

"EH?!"

"kok bisa aru?"

"tanyak,tanyak ke aku!mana lah tau aku bakagura!(author menciptakan nama panggilan baru!)"keluhnya.

"siapa itu bakagura!gin-chan baka!baka!"dia menjitak gin dengan kepalanya yang lebih keras dari batu manapun.

"aduhh"dia mengelus keningnya"aku kan bercanda!dasar tsund-"

"aku cuma tsundere di gintama movie 2!"dia menendang gin dengan tendangannya yang dashyat sampai-sampai kepalanya terbenam di lantai.

"iya!iya maafkan aku!"dia menarik kepalanya yang terbenam dan melanjutkan kata-katanya"lolic-"

"aku bukan lolicon!oppai ku sudah lumayan besar!"dia menghajar lagi gin dengan lompat-lompat di badannya.

"tapi bukannya oppaimu masih rata,malah masih kayak papan cucian?"

"gin-chan mesum!"sekarang dia menusukkan bokutou ke pantatnya.

sambil menahan kesakitan di pantatnya dia mengatakan"maafkan aku kagura-chan"

"kan kayak gitu enak aru!"

chibi gin tiba-tiba bangun.

"ah,dia bangun"

dia diam saja layaknya anak kecil yang nyasar kehilangan orng tua.

"oi,"

"hm?"dia menjawab.

"kau...dari mana asalmu"

"...aku tak tahu"

"gambarkan keadaannya"

"...ada kupu-kupu,dojo,bunga sakura,teman-teman,dan..shoyo-sensei"dia mengatakan nama senseinya dengan nada sedih.

gintoki kembali melirik chibi gin.

berarti dia sudah bertemu dengan shouyo sensei..tapi cara dia mengatakannya...apakah..kejadian itu sudah terjadi?

"oke aku akan bertanya kepadamu"gin terdiam sejenak"ini tahun berapa?"

"tahun xxxx"jawabnya.

"eh?itu kan 15 tahun yang lalu aru."tambah kagura.

"hah?15 tahun yang lalu?"

gin memegang bahu chibi gin dan berkata "aku tak tahu apakah kau akan percaya atau tidak,tapi aku adalah dirimu setelah dewasa"

"t-tunggu berarti...aku harus kembali ke masaku!"sahutnya pucat.

"loh ada apa?"tanya kagura penasaran.

"ak-aku harus menolong shoyo-sensei!"

"m-maksudmu shoyo sensei belum d-dipenggal?!"

"makanya aku harus menghentikannya sebelum terlambat!"

ini...kesempatan yang sangat bagus untuk menyelamatkan shouyo sensei! tetapi...

gintoki melirik ke arah kagura

kalau semua berubah dan shouyo sensei hidup aku tak akan bertemu dengan mereka...

tapi...cuma ini...kesempatan...nya...

aku bisa minta tolong jiji untuk membuat mesin waktu..

tapi...tapi...tapi

"gin-chan?"

"kagura tolong panggil shinpachi..."pintanya.

"eh,tapi ini sudah tengah malam aru..."

"tak apa-apa aku yakin dia pasti mengerti,dan aku akan sebentar ke tempat gengai"

"tu-tunggu gin-chan!sebenarnya kita mau ke mana?"

gintoki memberhentikan langkahnya dan melirik kagura

"kita akan ke masa 15 tahun yang lalu!"

* * *

yo...minna

bagaimana?apa kalian suka?

aku mendapatkan idenya setelah menonton gintama movie 2,sumpah keren!

jangan lupa di review ya- w

setiap review kalian akan menyelamatkan setiap anak bangsa

plak!

author:aduhh apaan sih gintoki?!elo buta ya gue lagi ngapain?

gin:gak ush banyak bacot la bilang aja elo mau promosi sengaja bilang2 menyelamatkan anak bangsa lagi *cuih*

author:eh elo gak sor banget sini berantem kita?! *ngeluarin katana yang dibawa dari rumah*

gin:ayok author sedeng *mengeluarkan bokutou*


	2. Chapter 2

**Saya cuma mau bilang 2 hal... Yaitu**

**Gintama punya sorachi hideaki sensei!**

**kalo penataan katanya jelek maaf karena saya masih newbie!**

**Sekian...**

**Chapter 2: Jangan panggil aku bocah!**

* * *

"Oi...bocah"Gintoki memanggil chibi gin yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau ada membunuh 37 orang selama disini?"Tanya gintoki dengan muka datar.

"Aku tak menghitungnya tapi..."Dia berhenti sejenak untuk melihat raut muka gintoki "aku ada membunuh."

Gintoki memberhentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa kau membunuh?"Dia bertanya lagi untuk ke 2 kalinya.

"..alasannya macam-macam,ada yang berniat menculikku,ada yang berniat untuk membunuhku."Mata crimsonnya sekarang melirik ke kucing hitam yang lewat.

"Tetapi"dia melanjutkan kata-katanya"aku cuma membunuh 10 orang".

Gintoki menempelkan tangannya ke bokutounya.

Kalau berarti anak ini tidak membunuh 37 orang berarti tsujigiri itu orang lain...

"Bocah.."

Sekarang giliran Chibi gin yang mengeluh

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku seperti itu?Aku tak suka dipanggil bocah"

"Tapi kau memang bocah kan?"Gintoki memancing chibi gin untuk marah.

"Cih"

Gintoki memandangi chibi gin dari belakang.

...Aku sekeras kepala itu dulu ya?

"Jadi aku harus memanggilmu apa?"Sahut gin dengan senyum yang agak 'mengesalkan'.

"Panggil aku 'gin'!"

"Agak aneh.."

"Aneh apanya?"

"Gin-san!"Sepatah kata muncul dari seseorang yang suaranya sangat familiar dan agak mengesalkan bagi gin.

Kedua sosok perak refleks memutar kepala mereka untuk mencari sumber suara itu.

Tampaklah cewek dengan rambut ungu yang memakai kacamata dan pakaian ninja (kalian pasti tau siapa kan?).

"K-kau!"Muka gintoki langsung pucat melihat kehadiran 'masochist' itu.

"Gin-san! Siapa anak itu?! Jangan-jangan kau melakukan *if u know what i mean* dengan orang lain?! Aku tidak terimaa!"Ternyata itu sachan.

-PLAK-

"AKU TIDAK MELAKUKAN APA-APA...INI BUKAN URUSANMU...JADI BISAKAH KAU DIAM SAJA,NINJA STALKER?!"

Sekarang gintoki benar-benar marah.

Habisnya seluruh penduduk kabuki-chou tak ada yang memikirkan sisi positif tentangnya selalu yang negatif.

"Jadi dia siapa?!"

"Eng..."Gintoki berusaha memikirkan dia siapa..."Sepupu-ku!"

"Ohh kukira apa lo,ya sudah met malem!"Sa-chan menghilang dengan kepulan asap.

Chibi gin melihat gintoki

"Cewek aneh"gumamnya.

"Ya,aku sependapat denganmu"

Mereka sampai di tempat gengai.

"Jiji! Apa kau masih bangun?"Teriak Gintoki.

-Srek-

"Ya aku masih bangun"

Gengai muncul dengan sebuah alat dan masker.

"Sepertinya kau membuat yang aneh-aneh lagi ya?"

"Tidak sopan! Aku membuat percobaan yang sangat berguna!"

"Paling-paling rongsokan"

Chibi gin menghela napas melihat sosok dewasanya bersifat anak-anak.

"Ngomong-ngomong,kau ada urusan apa ke sini? Mau memprebaiki skutermu yang bobrok?"

"Bukan,ada sesuatu yang mau kubilang"

-Dojo Shinpachi-

Kagura pergi bersama sadaharu di malam bulan purnama itu.

Sangat berbahaya untuk seorang gadis kecil berjalan sendirian.

Tetapi kalian tahu sendiri kan kalau kagura bukan 'gadis biasa'.

"Ne,sadaharu tadi gin-chan bilang mau ke 15 tahun yang lalu kan?"

Guk!Guk!

"Untuk apa ya?"

Guk!Guk!

"Ngantarin Chibi gin-chan? Bisa jadi..."

-Tok Tok-

"Anego! Ini aku kagura"

Pintu geser dojo shimura itu terbuka,tampaklah sesosok wanita cantik tetapi mungkin yang baru pertama kali melihatnya memancarkan aura 'pembunuh'.

"Ara, apa malam-malam begini?"Tanya tae lembut selembut sabun #plak.

"Ano,anego shinpachi sudah tidur?"

"Hm..dia masih nonton konser otsu di kamarnya,memang kenapa?"

"Gin-chan memanggilnya"

"Gin-san?"

-Kamar shinpachi-

"Eh? Kagura-chan ada apa?"

"Gin-chan memanggilmu"

Shinpachi berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan mematikan video player dan tvnya.

"Gin-san?memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau akan tahu sendiri,katanya urgent"

"Baiklah,ayo kita kesana"

Latar berubah menjadi rumah gengai.

"Jadi anak itu...dirimu 15 tahun yang lalu"sahut gengai sambil mengusap janggutnya.

"Ya...dan aku..ingin mengantarnya..."Gumam gintoki

"Baiklah aku akan membuatnya kebetulan aku pernah membuat mesin waktu jadi tinggal membuat beberapa komponen saja"Tambah gengai sambil memasang kembali kacamata kerjanya.

"Oi,Gintoki"Chibi gin menepuk pundah gintoki yang sangat lebih besar dari pada pundaknya.

"Apa?"Gintoki menoleh ke belakang.

"Apa kita akan sempat..."

Gintoki mengelus kepala chibi gin

"Daijoubu,kita pasti akan sempat"

"Gin-chan!"

Kagura dan shinpachi berdiri di depan gintoki.

"Ada apa..."Shinpachi melihat chibi gin.

"Gin-san...jangan-jangan kau mengham-"

"TENANG SAJA AKU TIDAK MENGHAMILI SIAPA-SIAPA...!"Gintoki memancarkan aura mencekam.

"Ne,kagura-chan siapa anak itu?"

"Oh..dia gin-chan dari 15 tahun yang lalu"

"EH?!kok bisa?!"Tanya shinpachi dengan raut muka terkejutnya.

"Susah diceritakan,ceritanya panjang,bahkan sebenarnya aku pun belum menanyakan bagaimana dia bisa ke sini"

"aku lupa"kata chibi-gin singkat.

"Jadi kita harus apa?"

Gintoki terdiam

Apa aku harus bilang..cuma akan mengantarnya?

Aku juga iingin menyelamatkan shouyo sensei...

Tapi...

"Kita akan mengantarkannya saja"jawabnya sambil mengorek kupingnya.

"Gin-no-ji!mesin waktunya sudah siap!"

Mereka terdiam melihat bentuk mesinnya

Seperti pe*is

"Oi!jiji!kenapa bentuk mesin waktunya kayak pen*s?!"

"Entahlah aku pun tak tau"

"Ya sudah! Ayo kagura,shinpachi,bocah!"

"Aku bukan bocah..."

* * *

Maaf adegan mereka kembali ke masa lalu belum juga diliatin mungkin chapter selanjutnya!

Gintoki:itu lah kan author sedeng,pembaca marah-marah tu gara-gara di php-in

author:diam kampret! gua hajar lu dari semalem ganggu gue lagi show aja

Gintoki:alah,alah, udh aku yang menang semalam

author:bah itu mah gara-gara gue nahan diri aja kalo serius...lu udh babak belur

Gintoki: (mulai marah) apa lu bilang? *ngeluarin bokutou untuk ke 2 kalinya

author: (keluarin bazooka yang dipinjam dari okita) makanya korek tu kuping!


End file.
